rsf_franchisefandomcom-20200213-history
The Mole 3: Vengeance is Sweet
The Mole 3: Vengeance is Sweet is the eighteenth season in the RSF Franchise. This season followed The Duel. The Mole is a reality television game show where players must work together to complete various physical and mental challenges to build up a significant cash prize for the winner. One of them, however, is "the Mole", a double agent hired by the producers to sabotage the efforts of the group. The Mole must be careful to avoid drawing too much suspicion to himself or herself. Using journals, players must track vast amounts of data about the person(s) they suspect of being the Mole, such as seating positions, clothing colors, minor discussion topics, and so on. The quiz at the end of each episode tests players' knowledge of the Mole, and determines by lowest score (or slowest time, in the event of a tie) who is eliminated from the game. This season featured a major twist in that not one, but TWO MOLES were placed within the group. Each round the moles would also have to take the quiz to try and identify the other mole. At some point in the game, the mole with the lowest score would be executed leaving only 1 mole remaining. The last mole standing would not be informed when the other mole was executed so they continued to take the quiz until the final round. In addition to exemptions being available in the season, bonus tokens were introduced into the game. When a bonus token was used on a quiz it would increase the score of the contestant's quiz by 1 correct answer, thus increasing their chances of staying in the game. This season one contestant was offered a bribe of a guaranteed pass onto a future RSF Season at the execution based on lists made by all players if they chose to leave the game without seeing their quiz results. Gaiaphage was offered this bribe and accepted. In the end, bbfan21 triumphed over Lavaworks to claim the title of RSF Champion, while splozojames50 was revealed to have been the Mole, and Spinner554 was revealed to have been the executed Mole. Production Applications for The Mole 3: Vengeance is Sweet opened on November 18, 2012 and were open for roughly a week. 50 people (23 Rookies, 27 Veterans) applied for the season and 23 were initially cast with 2 spots left open for the Last Chance Poll. All players who applied and were not cast participated in the Last Chance Poll where the 2 players who received the most votes between the 2 polls (Rookies/Veterans) would become the final player of the season with the Moles being selected after the cast was finalized. After 110 and 470 votes were cast, the winner of the Last Chance Polls with 140 and 135 votes respectively with both being in the Veterans Poll were: |} The season occurred from late November 2012 to late December 2012. Notable Snubs The following players applied for the season but were not cast and would either make a future appearance in the RSF Franchise or had previously been a competitor on a former RSF Season: |} Cast |} Game Summary Game Progress |} Quiz Info |} |} :Each + next to a number denotes that quiz score was increased by 1 correct answer due to that player playing a bonus token. :Each - next to a number denotes that quiz score was decreased by 1 correct answer due to a penalty earned at a mission in that round. Subsequent Seasons :Bold indicates the contestant was a finalist on this RSF Season.